Bizarre Wonders
by aquaangel98
Summary: Meet Amu, a madly possessed girl who never had seen the world her entire life. After leaving the hospital for the first time, Amu then encounters some deadly threats that effects her life once again. Amu then one day decides to jump into a deep hole which takes her to a Wonderland. Join Amu and the cast of Shugo Chara for some laughs and romance!


**Bizarre Wonders**

Chapter 1

Amu pov:

The stench from the hospital gave me a stomach ache as I strode away on the silver, metallic wheelchair. All eyes were on me, allowing myself to give each and every person the attention they want. My disturbing glare sent shockwaves all across the entire room as I approached the exit closely. The doors opened widely, the snowflakes hitting the top part of my hair. I let out my tongue to touch the tiny flakes speeding down from the sky. My face turned pale and my hands were shivering as I was left with a couple of nurses to wait for my parents to come pick me up. I scanned the area, looking at the frosted flowers that I never knew existed and the snow that I never once touched and tasted until now. The white limousine that pulled in blended well with the snow that hung around the ceiling and front steps of the hospital. A young man dressed entirely in black came by me, his black glasses shielding his eyes. I then figured out that he wasn't related to me, but was a worker for my parents. Another similar man came out and stood the opposite side from the other man then proudly introduced himself one of the butlers of my parent's manor, the other man following after. Once again another man in black stepped out, but instead of coming towards me, he opened one of the doors that allowed a young couple to step out. They looked just like themselves the last time I saw them. The young women showed me a cute smile like she wanted to be here, but at the same time somewhere else too. I mean who would want to be at a creepy sanatorium with nurses that stalked you constantly, along with the entire land covered in a blanket that couldn't give you warmth. The man though gave off a different signal. I saw that he had a camera hanging around his neck. I figured that he was some kind of photographer. No one else seemed to be with the couple, so I figured that either I was their only child or my new brothers and sisters didn't want to see me. My parents thanked the nurses for their patience, and then helped me out onto the warm, leather seat inside the large vehicle. One of the butlers then strapped me tight, slammed the door shut, which then I heard a click that locked my door. I'm taking a guess that they don't trust me being in a car alone. Up the next seat, I saw my parents get in, then strap themselves, looking right in back of me, smiling unusually. I tried to give them a decent smile, but because of my stubborn character, I just looked away. The car started moving slowly then picked up speed as we exited the hospital entrance. I pictured from what the doctors and nurses told me that the manor was gorgeous and very large. The land space was huge and there was a garden that planted any kind of roses you could ever imagine. My vision sparked with delight and excitement, but also a sense of fear as well. As we past some other mansions, I could hear the conversation from my parents up front, talking about introducing me to someone. I wasn't exactly following though, considering the fact that they were trying to keep it quiet so I couldn't hear. Before I could replay after hearing the word "marriage," I saw that the manor that I once lived at finally was in front of me. The limousine pulled up towards the golden, exquisite, double gates that opened on command, and then started driving up to where there was a line of many different butlers. Once the limousine was in the middle of the tall men, they all pulled out every door on the car, and then helped us out. As I got out, I just couldn't take my eyes off any inch of the large house. My mother then took my hand as my father opened the door to lead us inside the main room. As I walked in, another butler took my coat as another lead my family into a room with a long table, with a little girl at the far end, eating what looked like strawberry short cake. I was then taken down to where I was able to make out the girl. My mother had let go of my hand as she introduced the stuffed little girl as Ami, my little sister. Ami then showed a tiny little hand for shaking. I decided to give her my index finger, seeing that her entire hand was covered with vanilla frosting and splotches of strawberry juice. Just looking at her reminded me of those past 11 years of my life that I entirely missed. I was then taken on a tour from my parents as Ami was left with the female maids to clean her up. We had past almost all the rooms except for one, which was apparently left for me. Once the doors were opened carefully, the entire room was lit up by pink lighting, which accented the pink bed covers and curtains, along with the painted walls as well. My mother and father told me to stay here as they closed the door behind them. I started to look around the large room to where I found a decorated window, hiding behind the curtains. I opened the window to let some fresh air in the stuffy room. All I saw though was the back of the garden that was recently talked about during our tour. It disappointed me that the roses that were mentioned had wilted away sadly before I could see their beauty. Before I could walk away, I suddenly felt the urge to jump out the imprinted window and slowly fall into the snow bank to where I would walk and enjoy my time in the frosted garden. My hands were starting to become in control of me as I saw myself start climbing onto the large part of the window, then start breathing very heavy. My eyes went all around, not being able to look in one place. I started to calm myself down by counting up to 10 seconds before the big fall. 8…9….Finally…10!

**Thanks for reading my new story Bizarre Wonders everyone! I apologize that this chapter is so long, but I couldn't stop writing! I enjoy writing sadly. Anyway, thanks once again and hope you also check out my other story Fruits Guards (which is a crossover between Shugo Chara and Fruits Basket)! **

**I do not own any part of Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**All credit goes to the creators of Shugo Chara!**


End file.
